2 long years
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Kouji and Izumi are now since 2 years together, both happy. Then he calls her, telling he have a suprise for her. Read to find out what it is! ;3 Kouzumi! Happy birthday, honey!


**_It's a new story for my best friend! Love you! _**

* * *

Since two years are Kouji Minamoto and Izumi Orimoto a couple. Kouji is currently studing to become a great doctor while Izumi is working as a nursery nurse just because she loves little children.

Izumi took out her phone to call her boyfriend.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _

No one answered. Then suddenly she heard his voice.

'Here's Kouji Minamoto. Since I'm studying, I don't have so much time to talk. Leave a message on my phone if you want something important. If it's you, honey, then I call you back as fast as I find the time to.'

The blonde sighed. She couldn't see his boyfriend that much because of his future job. Her smaragd green eyes looked for the children and she grinned as she remembered the moment she've met Kouji.

He was new on her school and ran into her as she took out the books from her locker. He landed on top of Izumi leaving her blushing on the floor. As Kouji stood up, he apologized and held his hand out to help her to stand up. She accept his help greatfully and he helped grabbing her books she dropped as they crashed together . Kouji said that he was late for his class and that's new for him since he changed into this school. Then he ran away searching for his class. Izumi did the same and came into her class and regognized that both were in the same class. That was, how they've met.

"Izumi you can go home now. I'll take care of the kids." Rika, one of her friends told her what ended her mind.

"Really? Thanks Rika!" She hugged her friend and waved her as she walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow!"

The red haired girl smiled and waved back.

Izumi went home as her phone rang. Ring Ri-

"Hello?" she asked because she forgot to look at her display.

"Hey sweetheard. Guess what?" Kouji said through the phone what let her smile only to hear his voice.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I'm already home since our teacher is sick!"

"Really?" she asked amazing "Great! I'm home in a half of an hour!"

"Fine." Izumi was about to hang up when she heard him speaking again.

"Oh and Izumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you!" she was about to ask what is was but he hang up so there was no time to ask him.

She drove home with the bus and was in front of her house she shared with Kouji since about 7 months.

She took the doorknob in her hands to open the door. But it was closed. She sighed. She took out her key and put it into the keyhole but couldn't move the key into the right side to open the door.

"Kouji?" she asked out loud.

"Coming!" He shouted from inside. She heard a '_clack'_ and he was standing in front of her grinning. She took his face in her hands, smiled and pulled him closer to kiss her lover who deepend the kiss. When they pulled away they were both grinning.

"Hello, darling" she said

"Hello" Kouji grinned brighter as he pulled her again into a sweet kiss what let Izumi smile against his lips.

"What are we doing now?" he asked after pulling away from her.

"I don't know" she smiled sweetly into his blue eyes.

"Let's watch a movie and after we're going to sleep a bit, 'kay?" Kouji asked her girlfriend softly kissing her forehead. Since it was evening both already ate something so that they have enough time for other things.

"Okay" Izumi answered short going into the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for him. "What are we watching, Kouji?"

Kouji was searching for a good movie – and found one.

"Umm .. what's about 'The Avengers'?" he turned around to her.

"Mhhm okay, let's start the movie!" she grinned. Kouji then started the film and sat beside her. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and they cuddled while watching the movie.

_Time Skip - After the movie_

Izumi rubbed her eyes sleepfully as she saw the end of the film. They saved the world and now all of the heros had their fun together while kicking the bad ones' ass.

"I'm so tired, my hero" she said standing up slowly but smirked.

"Then go to bed, princess. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kouji kissed her cheek and Izumi walked to their bedroom.

Kouji stand up fast searching for his square box and took it into his pocket. Then he went to his backpack and took out a simple red rose. He grinned. Then he headed to the bedroom where Izumi was about to lay herself down between the soft matress and the blanket.

"Izumi?" He asked softly and she turned to him to look in his eyes. She was now sitting on the bed with her feet on the ground. "You know I love you, right?" he asked her a bit nervous what made worried.

"Of course and I love you too … what's wrong?" her eyes filled with worry searched for something in his eyes. When he was in front of her, he knelt down, grabbed a little tiny dark blue box and opened it while the other hand held a beautiful red rose. Her eyes widen as she regognized the situation but neither she could move nor speak.

"Izumi Orimoto" he started his sentences "will you marry me?" now it formed into a question but she still couldn't find the words. Tears formed into her eyes and streamed slowly down her face.

"Y-yes" she sobbed now "yes yes yes!"

She hugged and kissed him and the time flew away.

After 2 years he finally asked her that question she've waited for a long time.

* * *

**_Sorry! Since I love all heros from "The Avengers" I thought it would be nice to but this movie in it because I had no clue which one I should choose even if I prefer Thor :3 ..._**

**_Sorry I can't update the next time because I'm stressed and busy :S But I'll try my best!_**

**_Review ~ ;)_**


End file.
